youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheReportOfTheWeek
TheReportOfTheWeek (commonly referred as "Reviewbrah") is a channel known for it's many videos of energy drink and food reviews. History The channel was created in February 2011 and began producing energy drink reviews weekly, under the title "Energy Crisis". Throughout 2011 videos were produced weekly and view counts were relatively low (ranging between 20 and 100 per video). The amount of subscribers varied however it was usually between 80 and 100 people. Regardless of popularity however, TheReportOfTheWeek remained loyal to his fans and continued to produce videos weekly through 2011 and the whole of 2012. In late December 2011 an announcement was made that food reviews would also be uploaded, and throughout early 2012 roughly two videos were produced per week. An energy drink review on the weekends and a food review mid-week. The food reviews, titled "Running On Empty" mostly focused on the McDonald's menu. This pattern continued until April 2012, when the last original Running On Empty review was published. After experimenting with food reviews, TheReportOfTheWeek decided to further experiment by producing the occasional lecture, the first being a lecture on Straws (those used for drinking). And the second lecture being about Bad Drivers. As 2012 drew on, TheReportOfTheWeek gradually attracted more viewers, and by August it was guaranteed that at least 100 People would be seeing each video, with the subscriber count around 150 at this point. In early August 2012 the Running On Empty series was briefly brought back for two episodes however production ceased shortly after, as the show was to be replaced by a series of lectures. On September 1 of 2012 the first episode of The Idle Mind premiered. The Idle Mind is a series of 15-20 minute long lectures on general topics, including YouTube, Drinking Glasses, Shoes and Prison. The lectures were divided into parts, starting with the host (TheReportOfTheWeek) discussing the topic and then cutting to a separate clip of him further explaining the topic, be it by using objects, drawings or other means. The video would once again cut to TheReportOfTheWeek who would close the episode by providing a brief recap and then covering a completely unrelated item for the last few moments. These lectures were originally (and still are) intended to serve as educational videos to inform the audience of general topics that usually aren't described in detail, in a unique way. Lectures were filmed daily and were an overall success, with energy drink reviews being filmed weekly still. In October 2012, production ceased of The Idle Mind due to time constraints however there is a good chance of the series being started again, as TheReportOfTheWeek has hinted multiple times. Following the conclusion of The Idle Mind series, the channel was once again devoted to energy drink reviews however videos that were not pertaining to energy drinks or food were being uploaded for the purpose of entertainment. Some of those videos include "Failing With Darts" and the "One Of The Most Boring Videos On YouTube" series (Note that the Most Boring Videos On YouTube series ceases to exist, as the videos were deleted in July 2013.). These videos amused some viewers at the time however a large mistake was to occur very soon after. In early November 2012, several viewers of TheReportOfTheWeek asked him if he could do a video offering Shout-Outs, accepting their offer a large number of Shout-Outs were given to him and a video was created. The video however, had several shout-outs included that were potentially offensive to some people and the video was removed as it was a form of bullying, which was not tolerated by TheReportOfTheWeek. Soon after, any other videos that were made exclusively for shout-outs were permanently deleted, and no further videos of that nature have been or presumably will be uploaded. After this incident, a short break from producing videos followed. The next video produced (this being his return video) is probably the most well known video of all his videos, this being the Domino's Pan Pizza review (Do Note that the video did not gain publicity the moment it was uploaded, it hit the blogs in mid January 2013, Over a month since it was uploaded). Following the Pan Pizza review, the Running On Empty series returned and the channel changed it's focus from energy drinks to food, specifically frozen food. Reviews were of products such as frozen chicken wings and frozen pizzas. By now view counts began to increase, with reviews pulling over 100 views and roughly 2-5 subscribers being gained per day. At the dawn of 2013, it all seemed like another year similar to 2012 would occur, with view counts being in the hundreds and a few new subscribers daily; however on the morning of January 17, 2013 everything changed. Never to return to what it was. Sudden rise to popularity and current state. During the early morning hours of January 17, 2013 a well known website called Reddit picked up on TheReportOfTheWeek after a video (Domino's Pan Pizza Review) was posted on the site. More and more people began to watch the video, and soon the video began to rise through the ranks of the website, getting closer to the front page by the second. It is believed that the video rose in popularity so sharply due to its originality; as most people had never seen a video like this one before. By 8 AM on January 17, the Pan Pizza Review had already reached 11,000 views, a massive increase from the 600 views it had just a few hours ago. But it didn't stop there, by 2 PM the video had close to 60,000 views and by 10 PM the video had over 90,000 views. In all aspects, the video had gone viral to a lower extent obviously (Compared to the viral videos that were gaining hundreds of thousands of views in an hour). With such a large amount of people watching the video, people were bound to talk about it and spread the word to different forums and websites. By January 19, Barstoolsports and Collegehumor both recognized the video and posted it on their websites and Collegehumor's YouTube Channel commenting on the video, thus adding on another approximate 40,000 views on top of what was already there. Soon forums and message boards began to talk about the video, including Bodybuilding.com and technology and auto websites. By January 20, the Domino's Pan Pizza Review was approaching the 200,000 view mark, with the total number of subscribers in the thousands. It looked like things were to continue this way for a while however drastic changes were to occur the very next day. When it all came down to it in the end, comments were what caused this incident. With such a large number of viewers, hundreds of comments flooded the videos. Some of them being negative, many of them being somewhat surprised at what the viewer was watching and a few of them being positive. As with any YouTube video, there are both positive and negative comments, the mistake (TheReportOfTheWeek formally admits that it was a mistake however others have differing opinions) that was made was when TheReportOfTheWeek decided to reply to some of the hate that was in the comments section, by creating replies that were equally if not more vulgar than the hate itself, much to the amusement of the public. On the Morning of January 20, the comments were read by certain individuals and the channel was shut down for approximately 2 months. Immediately after this occurred, the flow of views and subscribers grinded to a halt. The rise in popularity was over. Following the immediate shutdown, TheReportOfTheWeek's channel was originally to be deleted, along with the archive of videos and the videos would start up again several months later on a new channel (RepWeekReviewer). This of course did not happen, as all plans are subject to change. During the shutdown period TheReportOfTheWeek experienced a gradual loss of subscribers, with as many as -10 subscribers per day. On the evening of February 20, 2013 the two year anniversary of the birth of the channel, it's death seemed imminent. Or was it? An announcement was made on the channel that it was the two year anniversary and that future operations would be conducted from TheReportOfTheWeek's channel, and that the replacement channel RepWeekReviewer would no longer be needed, and would be deleted within a week. Videos were soon being brought back and viewers began to return. Finally on the Night of March 16, 2013 almost two months after the rise to popularity, the first new review after the closure was filmed and uploaded, TheReportOfTheWeek was back. The return video was an energy drink review, and the first Energy Crisis video since November. News of the second return soon spread to some of the same websites that talked about TheReportOfTheWeek only months before, view counts once again increased and many people that unsubscribed had returned and subscribed once more. Currently, videos are uploaded every week and consist of both Energy Drink and Food Reviews. Although lectures have not currently returned there is still potential for them to do so. Current view counts range between 1,000 and 10,000 views for every new video and anywhere between 4 and 100 subscribers are gained daily (Statistics courtesy of Socialblade.com). TheReportOfTheWeek also has accounts created on several online forums so he can communicate to his fan base easier, and provide updates on new videos (as comments are disabled). Well known lines and quotes "I'll give this and 8/10, just because I don't give 10/10's" Domino's Pan Pizza Review, during the rating of the meal. It is what it is.... mate Used on multiple recent videos, a take on a comment "1t 1s wh4t 1t 1s m8 Do you know how much these cost? I sure as @#!*% don't Used in Eating Pizza Hut Breadsticks "Hi this is.. Leonard, so today we are reviewing Euginos... four cheese pizza Dominos pizza review, a take on Leonard's pizza review. Gotta dip it in the sauce Domino's Pan Pizza Review, known for the pronunciation of the word sauce Hello everyone, this is Energy Crisis. The Energy Drink Report The greeting used in most videos of the Energy Crisis series So there you have it, a review for DA BALLS Energy Crisis Review #83, the pronunciation of the energy drink name "Bawls" Videos Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers